Devices and methods of this type are used, for example, for rapid prototyping, rapid tooling or additive manufacturing. An example of such a method is known by the name “selective laser sintering or laser melting”. With this method, repeatedly a thin layer of a building material in powder form is applied and the building material is selectively solidified with a laser beam by selectively irradiating positions corresponding to a cross-section of the object to be produced in each layer. In doing so, the powder grains are melted partially or completely at these positions by the energy delivered by the radiation, so that they exist joined together as a solid body after cooling.
The melt pool resulting from the energy input can be detected by a detector, as described, for example, in the document U.S. 2013/0168902 A1. The measured and evaluated melt pool signal correlates with the resulting quality in the real object. In order to evaluate the quality of the object, the detected sensor values are stored together with the coordinate values localizing the sensor values in the object and are visualized by means of a visualization device in relation to their detection location in the object.
From document DE 10 2013 212 803 A1, it is furthermore known to divide an object cross-section to be solidified into different model sub-regions, whereby the building material is solidified in the at least two different model sub-regions in mutually different ways. The model sub-regions can be, for example, a contour region and an inner region of the cross-section of the object. Furthermore, a model sub-region can also be a downwardly facing outer or inner surface of the object.
Furthermore, it is known, for example, from WO 97/14549 to produce a support region around the object. Here, too, sub-regions of the support region are produced with different features by solidifying the building material differently.
If different sub-regions of the object cross-sections are solidified using different exposure types, the melt pools resulting from the impact of the radiation on the building material to be solidified can have different properties, too, which can result in different melt pool signals. If the exposure type is not taken into account during the evaluation of the melt pool signal, this may lead to an incorrect classification of properties and/or a quality of the object.